A 'What If' situation
by Kagarikairin11
Summary: Kano remembers the past differently than his friends. What was the reason?


Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Project

This thing is just so random. Don't judge harshly XDDDD

* * *

><p>"Wha-! Just… a dream…"<p>

Kano woke up so suddenly. He jolted up and was sweating hard. It seemed like he just had nightmare. He tried to shrug the weird feeling and went back to sleep. He was shifting in his sleep, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

He woke up and stood up slowly, only to feel wobbly and soon fell on his bed. He shook his head and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He decided to just take a shower instead of washing only his face since he did sweat a lot last night. He had a change of clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Kido… what's…for…?"

He was in the middle of combing his hair with his fingers when he suddenly stopped after getting a glimpse of the person cooking. The young girl just smiled at him and turned back to her cooking.

Kano felt uneasy. He does not know what was happening. Why is she here instead of Kido? He sat down at the couch and stared at her for a while. "Why is… she… here…?" He thought.

His line of thought was interrupted when footsteps were heard. He looked at the direction where it came from and saw his friends coming down. "Seto, Marry, Momo, Shintaro, Hibiya, and Konoha…" He said to himself as he dictated the names of his friends.

"Good Morning, Kano. Good Morning, Onee-chan." The raven haired boy in the jumpsuit greeted them with a smile. The others did the same and the only thing that Kano did was nod at them.

There's something wrong.

This made Kano sweat and fidgety. There's definitely something wrong. He kept on thinking what it was but he couldn't. His friends called out to him for breakfast so his body stood up and walked towards the dining table. He sat and stared at the meal before him. His mind was wandering off into space and did not heed any sounds his ears were hearing.

"Kido… Where's… Kido?" He thought again, but was taken by surprise when a hand rested on his shoulder. He was finally awakened from his trance and looked at the person who was now patting his back. "Is there a problem, Shuuya?"

His deranged mind made him ask something to the girl with brown hair. "Where's Ki—I mean, Tsubomi?"

The once lively breakfast turned into a noiseless void. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Kano with confusion. He turned his head left and right to see their troubled expression but everyone didn't bother saying anything. Shintaro was the one who finally broke the silence after a while.

"I may not be there when it happened… but… don't you remember? She died. Two years ago…"

Kano's eyes widened. He didn't want to believe Shintaro but the look on Ayano's face was telling him that the boy wasn't lying.

"Shintaro's saying the truth… Shuuya, how can you not know…? You were there when…"

Before Ayano could finish her sentence, Seto stood up, face down and ran towards the front door, running outside.

"No… you're lying… Kido's not dead… She was alive just yesterday!" Kano shouted as he pounded his fist on the table. "She just scolded me for coming home late yesterday! How can you say that she's dead?" Tears were now flowing from his eyes as the others listened to his words. Ayano couldn't contain her tears and ran upstairs. After a few seconds, everyone left the dining table except Kano and Shintaro, leaving their half-eaten meals on the table. Kano and Shintaro didn't have the appetite anymore as they remained speechless.

"Do you know how long I had to calm Ayano just so she could get over her death? Even Marry dedicated herself to Seto since he won't stop throwing a tantrum." He stood up and was about to leave Kano but a hand stopped him from making another step.

"What… happened? Please… tell me… I… don't remember anything…"

Kano tightened his grip on Shintaro and begged for him to explain.

Shintaro sighed before sitting down again at the dining table. "Fine… I'll remind you how broken you were when she died…"

"Wait… I thought…?"

"I wasn't there but Seto and Ayano told me how you were faring then. Besides, you were still practically shaken even after a year."

"I…see…"

"Now, on to the story… I heard from Ayano that they adopted three orphans. They were the three of you…"

Kano nodded.

"…you three have these eye powers and they took you in for safety. A few years have passed and all of you were happily spending your days with your new family. But then an incident happened. The so-called heat haze swallowed Ayaka-san and gave Tateyama-sensei his eye ability. Kido found out about this-"

"Wait, it was Ayano-nee and I who found out about that…"

"No… It was Kido. She did everything by herself and prevented Takane and Haruka's death. She took Tateyama-sensei with her. She… impaled both their bodies… together…"

"What..? That's not how I remember it! She…!"

"All three of you found her confronting him. You all ran to them but it was too late. She died along with him as she smiled to all of you. Ayano said that she muttered something but she didn't hear it. Not even Seto did…"

"No… that's wrong… She… It was Ayano-nee who died… not her…"

"I don't know why you remember it differently… but that's what happened."

Kano couldn't believe what he was hearing. His memory of what really happened was different from what Seto and Ayano knew. He thought that maybe her death was too much for him and he replaced his own memories to block off the fact that Kido died. Shintaro has already left to comfort Ayano and the blond was left alone to think about what was happening.

"Kido… why did it have to be her…" He was still lost in thought and buried his head on the table.

"Kano…"

"?" He raised his head, wondering if someone was calling him.

"Kano…"

"Ki..Kido?"

He stood up and tried to search for the voice.

"Kano…"

"Kido? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Kano… Kano… Hey…"

The voice was faint but it was clear enough to know what the voice was trying to say. He climbed upstairs and realized that the voice became louder when he stood in front of an empty room.

"Kano… Hey, Kano… Can you hear me?"

"I… can hear you loud and clear…"

He opened the door and was welcomed by a warm light.

"…Tsubomi…"

"Are you okay? You were dozing off."

"Eh?"

Right in front of him was Kido Tsubomi, her green hair tied in a ponytail, wearing her nightwear. He burst to tears and hugged her tightly. "Kido..."

"Hey, idiot... Are you still sleeping? Why are you so affectionate this early in the morning?" Kido's annoyed but worried voice rang in his mind. He was indeed hearing her voice.

"Can I just… hug you for a while? I… miss you…"

"Fine. Whatever… " Kido then returned the hug to Kano. "Don't leave me…"

"I will never leave you… Even if you keep on deceiving…I will always be there..."


End file.
